


Me and You and Everything Inbetween

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: GetBackers
Genre: (It's just a minor cold), (it's very mild), Fluff, Friendship, Illnesses, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Fluff, Mini fics, Okay so they're all very mild and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Some mini-fics about our favorite duo, including but not limited to Ginji getting chocolates, Ginji getting sick, and their friends' curiosity.





	1. Not Exactly The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginji's popular~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I had the idea for just this one, but I couldn't give this enough meat to make it standalone, so this compilation came to mind! Ginji would be popular...well, he's at least my type~

“The appearance of stupidity + earnestness = attractiveness” was an equation Midou Ban could personally vouch for. He doesn’t know how he’d feel about Ginji if he wasn’t exact as he was. A cheerful idiot whose demeanor clearly hid troubling past.

The problem Ban had was that he wasn’t the only person who worked on that logic.

Ginji was a surprisingly popular individual. They hung around the Hoky Tonk and the neighborhood so often that they had people all around who knew them. When Valentines’ day came around and they weren’t off on a job, women would often come by and give him chocolate or other handmade gifts. Even some brave men came in and did the same (Ban, jealous as he was, commended them for that). He’d even gotten the odd confession, like he was still in highschool or something.

But Ginji, kind hearted Ginji, would tell them in his most gentle voice, “I’m sorry. I can’t accept your feelings. I’ve already found someone.” Occasionally they’d push, or just ask for a kiss, but Ginji was always firm.

“If you let them off so gentle, they’ll just keep coming,” Ban always admonishes when Ginji walks back into the shop. Ginji would smile sadly, “It’s not good to break someone’s heart roughly, Ban-chan!”

“It’s up to you how you deal with it,” Ban responded once, taking a sip of coffee, “But they’ll just keep coming.”

“I know you probably think it’s a bother, but even if we don’t go out, it’s still flattering to have someone feel so strongly about you. Makes you feel special.”

Ban looked into his cup, a blurry reflection of his face in the dark liquid looking back up at him.  _ You’re plenty special already, dumbass, _ he wanted to say. He didn’t.

“Maybe if they get real persistent I’ll go out there with you. Show ‘em why you turn them all down.”

Ginji laughed, before turning to Natsumi and asking her if she wanted the chocolate he’d received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ban would have a funny, calm way for showing jealousy.


	2. Idiots Don't Catch Colds But Dumbasses Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginji gets a cold~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ban has a funny way of showing jealously AND conern

“Idiot,” Ban chided as he wiped more sweat off Ginji’s forehead. It began raining when a few days ago and didn’t stop for the whole duration of their most recent job, and it had given Ginji a severe cold.

“You’re wrong, Ban-Chan,” Ginji said weakly, smiling as always, “Idiots don’t catch colds.”

Ban would have laughed, if he was anywhere close to happy. He had seen Ginji beaten to hell and back but something about seeing him red face and defenseless like this made him all the more worried (and a whole myriad of other things that were not important right now because _Ginji is sick you hound dog_ ), “Well, then you’re not an idiot. You’re a dumbass.”

“If you say so, Ban-Chan,” Ginji said, closing his eyes with a sigh. They had pulled the passenger seat of the Ladybug as far back as it would go and Ginji was lying as flat as he could. Their ratty old spare blanket laid across as his chest, supplemented by Ginji’s vest.

 _Damn,_ Ban thought, _if only I had something warm to give him to drink_. The job was nowhere near their usual hangouts and the money they were given wouldn’t be processed for a few days, so all they could do at the moment was sit in the car as the rain pounded down on them.

“Ban-chan?” Ginji’s voice was quiet.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks...” he muttered, his voice drifting off as he finally fell asleep. Ban ruffled his hair fondly, looking out at the pouring rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of them was bound to get sick some day.


	3. I Just Assumed They Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well meaning friends are curious to the nature of ban and Ginji's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were no bets placed but some odds if they'd ever tell them were thrown around

“Hey Paul,” Hevn said, beckoning him closer so she could whisper, “They’re going out, right?”

He gave Ban and Ginji a good long look. They were eating in their usual booth, pushing and shoving for the last piece, “I always assumed they were. This relevant to a job you have for them?”

“No, I was just curious,” she took a seat, preferring to wait out their argument rather than to interrupt it, “They’ve always seemed close, but I didn’t want to jump to conclusions. If I mentioned it and they weren’t, it might affect their performance on a job.”

Natsumi leaned in too, “I’m sorry for eavesdropping, but are they...?”

“Even you, Natsumi-chan?”

She giggled, “It’s hard not to wonder, watching them.”

Paul nodded. The pair were always attached at the hip, and their concern for each other passed the bounds of what was usually considered friendship. They could even sense when the other was in danger from who knows how far away.

“It’s just hard for me to imagine Ban-kun in love,” Hevn mused as Ban smugly ruffled Ginji’s hair after devouring the last of their food. Paul nodded in assent, but Natsumi shook her head.

“Since the moment I met them it’s what I thought! Maybe it’s because I haven’t known them for long, but Ban-san seems to be even more in love than Ginji-san!”

 _The perspective of youth, huh?_ , Paul thought. If he did strip away the years he knew them, he could see Ban’s affection for Ginji pretty clearly in his actions.

“You just might be right, Natsumi-chan.”

“What’s she right about?” Ban asked. The duo in question walked up to the three of them, having finally noticed Hevn’s presence.

“Nothing. Say, at any point are you going to pay your tab?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll ever write more, but I'l keep it open in case I do~


End file.
